Liu Bang
"I see any opportunity and I use it wisely. Opportunity never come once to anyone and come mostly unexpectedly!" -Liu Bang told his troops in his army. Liu Bang(劉邦) 'is one of the characters that based on the same historical figure which founded the Han Dynasty after the collapse of the Qin Dynasty. He is one of the protagonist of the story and very famous for his charismatic personality and an opportunist who patient towards to his retainers as he see fit to help him to unify China. Liu bang also famous of his rivalry against with Xiang Yu of Western Chu in his road towards to unification of China. CHARACTER INFOMATION DESCRIPTION & APPEARANCE Unlike his historical counterpart, he is much younger figure, has a red hair and violet eyes. He is also have a normal figure like most average people. Liu Bang wear the olive-green amour, light green long pants and the brown shoes. He also wear green jacket with the amour plate with the calligraphy of the characters: Hwa(華) and Han (漢) as well with elbow amour and silk armband. Liu Bang also known as Ji by his close relatives, even his wife Lu Zhi. Liu Bang has his signature 72 black spots on his left leg which make him special among his peers. He also has a tattoo on his back with the shape of the red dragon stretch on his from his shoulders to his mid back. He also has multiple necklace as the first with white jade while the other wears beneath the collar bone. PERSONALITY Liu Bang is kind , generous and yet carefree person among in his village of Pei. Among in his family, Liu Bang is the youngest and very famous with his fellow neighbors and friends in his village. Liu Bang also considered as the lazy person as his father often complain of his lack-of-interest and carefree personality as his brothers has already has a family while he still remain single. Liu Bang also not fond of reading books as he isn't like reading as the poems are too complex to understand. Liu Bang also famous with girls and becoming a playboy before his led of his army. Other than that, Liu Bang also seemly enjoy the free life style and instead of making enemies, Liu Bang often use his cunning strategy and smart wits to turn his enemies into his allies by earning their trust and respect. However in the battlefield, his personality change since he know that war will decide his survival. While in battle, instead of using his force Liu Bang use his cunning idea and wit to outwit his enemy. Instead of annihilate his rival soldiers, he recruit his surrendered general as a part of his army. Therefore, Liu Bang's generosity have increased his army morale and peers. Despite being called as the extreme opportunist by his rival lords, he rather not letting any of his loyal subordinates to sacrifice for him. He also has a strong charisma which both impressed by his generals and his retainers. Although he has more harem of concubine than any lords, Liu Bang often fear his queen Lu Zhi as Lu Zhi often threat that she will make his life miserable if she found his neglect upon her more than other girls. Liu Bang also rather keep his profile low before he got involved to any wars. Liu Bang also a persistent character and he isn't willing to give up on anything that he stands for even after every defeat he faced. PLOT REBELION AGAINST THE QIN DYNASTY During the regime of Qin Er Shi, Liu Bang was one PROFILE Age: 27 Height:170cm Weight:65kg Blood:O State country: Pei Country Like:Personal freedom Hate:Irritated lectures by Xiao He Important item:His family Army:Han Army Position:Main commander Rival:Xiang Yu, Han Xin, Luo Sheng Wen Nickname: The Cheerful Han Founder Weapon:Tree-Pole-Stick Favorite food:Sweep soup noodles HISTORICAL INFORMATION Personal Information Liu Bang was born in a peasant family in Zhongyang Village, Feng Town, Pei County, Sishui Commandery (in present-day Feng County, Jiangsu). His parents' names were not recorded in history and they were referred to as "Liu Taigong" (劉太公; Old Sir Liu) and "Liu Ao" (劉媼;8 Old Madam Liu). It is said that before Liu Bang's birth, his mother was caught in a rainstorm and took shelter under a bridge. Just then, there was lightning and thunder and the sky darkened. Liu Bang's father went to fetch his wife home and saw a dragon above her. Liu Bang's mother became pregnant and gave birth to Liu Bang.9 Liu Bang had a high nose, whiskers and a beard, bearing some resemblance to a dragon in appearance. He had 72 dark spots on his left leg as well.9 The young Liu Bang was outspoken, charismatic and of great forbearance and tolerance. However, Liu Bang enjoyed loafing, disliked reading and showed no interest in farming, hence his father often chided him as a "little rascal". Liu Bang persisted in his idling ways and depended on his brother's family for food and lodging. When he grew older, he was appointed as a patrol officer and forged close relationships with the officials in the county office, earning himself a little reputation in his hometown. While having drinks with his friends in the local taverns, they would notice a silhouette of a dragon over him whenever he was drunk.10 The tavern owners felt that Liu Bang was an extraordinary person and provided him with drinks each time free of charge. One day back in his hometown, a respectable man known as Lü Gong, who had recently moved to Pei County, was visited by the most influential men in town. Xiao He, who was in charge of helping Lü Gong collect the gifts from the visitors, announced, "Those who do not offer more than 1,000 coins in gifts shall be seated outside the hall." Liu Bang went there without bringing a single cent and said, "I offer 10,000 coins." Lü Gong saw Liu Bang and was impressed with him on first sight, that he immediately stood up and welcomed Liu into the hall to sit beside him. Xiao He told Lü Gong that Liu Bang was not serious, but Liu ignored him and chatted with Lü. Lü Gong said, "I used to predict fortunes for many people but I've never seen someone so exceptional like you before." Lü Gong then offered his daughter Lü Zhi's hand in marriage to Liu Bang and they were wed. Lü Zhi bore Liu Bang a son (future Emperor Hui of Han) and a daughter (future Princess Luyuan). Once, Liu Bang was put in charge of escorting some convicts to Mount Li to build the Mausoleum of Qin Shi Huang. During the journey, many prisoners fled and Liu Bang feared for his life, because allowing convicts to escape was a capital crime. Liu Bang then released the remaining prisoners and became a fugitive, with some of the men he released voluntarily agreeing to follow him. In legend, they encountered a gigantic white serpent that killed some people with its poisonous breath. Liu Bang slew the serpent that night and encountered an old woman weeping by the road the next morning. When Liu Bang's men asked her why she was crying, she replied, "My child, the White Emperor's son, has been slain by the son of the Red Emperor.", and disappeared mysteriously. After hearing the old woman's strange words, Liu Bang's men believed that he was destined to become a ruler in future and became more impressed with him. The event was called "Uprising of the Slaying of the White Serpent" (Chinese: 斬白蛇起義; pinyin: zhăn bái shé qĭyì). Liu Bang and his followers sought refuge on Mount Mangdang near Pei County and lived in an outlaw stronghold there. Liu Bang still maintained secret contact with his old friends in his hometown, such as Xiao He and Cao Shen. In 209 BC, Chen Sheng and Wu Guang rebelled against the Qin Dynasty, known as the Daze Village Uprising. The magistrate of Pei County considered rebelling as well, so at the advice of Xiao He and Cao Shen, he sent Fan Kuai (Liu Bang's relative) to invite Liu Bang and his followers back to Pei to support him. However, the magistrate changed his mind later and denied Liu Bang's party entry into the city. He was worried that Xiao He and Cao Shen might open the city gates for Liu Bang so he intended to have them executed, but Xiao and Cao escaped and joined Liu. Liu Bang followed Xiao He's suggestion and ordered his men to send letters on arrows fired into the city, urging his townsfolk to surrender and help him. They responded to Liu Bang's call and killed the magistrate, welcoming Liu back into the city. Liu Bang was then addressed as "Duke of Pei" (沛公) or "Lord Pei" by his followers. In 208 BC, during the reign of Qin Er Shi, the descendants of the royal families of the former Yan, Zhao, Qi and Wei states rose in rebellion against the Qin Dynasty in the name of restoring their states. In Wu (in present-day Jiangsu), Xiang Liang started an uprising as well and installed Mi Xin as King Huai II of Chu. Liu Bang went to join Xiang Liang and served under Chu for some time. After Xiang Liang was killed in action at the Battle of Dingtao, King Huai II sent Xiang Liang's nephew Xiang Yu and Song Yi to lead an army to attack the Qin forces and help Zhao. Liu Bang was granted the title of "Marquis of Wu'an" (武安侯) by the king and put in charge of an army to attack Qin. The king promised that whoever managed to enter Guanzhong (heartland of Qin) first will be granted the title of "King of Guanzhong". In 206 BC, Liu Bang beat Xiang Yu in the race to Guanzhong and arrived at Xianyang, the capital of Qin. The last Qin ruler Ziying surrendered to Liu Bang and the Qin Dynasty ended. Liu Bang issued strict orders for his troops, forbidding them from killing innocent civilians and pillaging the cities they conquered. The peace and stability in Xianyang was restored temporarily while Liu Bang's army was stationed there. Xiang Yu was dissatisfied that Liu Bang had beat him in the race so he set a trap to kill Liu, after being instigated by his advisor Fan Zeng and a defector from Liu's side, Cao Wushang. Xiang Yu invited Liu Bang to attend a banquet, known as the Feast at Hong Gate, while secretly preparing to kill Liu during the feast. However, Xiang Yu's uncle Xiang Bo, who was a close friend of Liu Bang's strategist Zhang Liang, managed to persuade Xiang Yu to spare Liu's life. Fan Zeng then ordered Xiang Yu's cousin Xiang Zhuang to perform a sword dance during the feast and use the opportunity to kill Liu Bang, but Xiang Bo prevented him from doing so. Liu Bang lied that he needed to go to the latrine and escaped back to his camp. Liu Bang and his troops evacuated from Xianyang and retreated westwards later. Xiang Yu led his men into Xianyang and they plundered and pillaged the city, committing atrocities against civilians and destroying the Epang Palace by fire. Xiang Yu proclaimed himself "Hegemon-King of Western Chu" and split the former Qin Empire into Eighteen Kingdoms. The land of Guanzhong, rightfully Liu Bang's according to King Huai II's earlier promise, was granted by Xiang to three surrendered Qin generals instead. Liu Bang was relocated to Hanzhong in the remote Bashu region (in present-day Sichuan) and granted the title of "King of Han" (汉王/漢王). While Xiang Yu was away suppressing the rebellion in Qi, Liu Bang led his troops to seize Guanzhong and several lands, including Xiang's capital of Pengcheng (present-day Xuzhou) at one point. The forces of Chu and Han then engaged in a power struggle for supremacy over China for about five years, known as the Chu–Han contention, with victories and defeats for both sides in various battles. Initially, Chu had an advantage over Han, but the tide turned in favour of the latter in 203 BC, after Xiang Yu and Liu Bang came to an armistice, known as the Treaty of Honggou, that divided China into east and west under their domains respectively. Liu Bang renounced the treaty and attacked Xiang Yu shortly afterwards, taking the latter by surprise and scoring a series of victories in the following battles. Liu Bang's forces defeated Xiang Yu at the Battle of Gaixia in 202 BC and Xiang committed suicide. Chu surrendered and China was unified under Liu's rule. In 202 BC, Liu Bang became Emperor of China with support from his subjects, even though he had expressed some reluctance in taking the throne. Liu Bang named his dynasty "Han", historically known as "Western Han Dynasty", and he became known as Emperor Gao (or Gaozu). He built his capital in Luoyang (later moved to Chang'an) and appointed Lü Zhi as his empress and his son Liu Ying as crown prince. The following year, Gaozu rewarded his subjects who had contributed to the dynasty's founding, but the process prolonged for a year as the subjects started fighting among themselves for the rewards. Gaozu felt that Xiao He's contributions were the greatest, so he granted Xiao the title of "Marquis of Zan" and the greatest amount of food storages. Zhang Liang was granted the title of "Marquis of Liu". Some of Gaozu's subjects expressed their objections because they felt that Xiao He did not participate personally in battles so his contributions were not great. Gaozu replied that Xiao He was involved in strategic planning so credit should be given to Xiao because he was the one who set the direction for them to go. Cao Shen was named by Gaozu as the person who made the most contributions in battle. As for the others, Gaozu rewarded them in accordance to their contributions. Spoilers The information is based on the information from wikipedia. SKILLS 'BASIC SKILL 'FIGHTING SKILL' RELATIONSHIP FAMILY AND FRIENDS *Father Liu *Lu Zhi *Concubine Qi *Fan Kuai (also his general) *Xiao He (also a adviser) *Xia Hou Ying (also his general) *Cao Chen (also his general) LORD, GENERAL & RETAINERS *Han Xin *Zhang Liang *Peng Yue *Chen Ping *Lu Wan (Also his neighbour and friend) *Luo Sheng Wen(After defected from Chu) *Ying Bu(After defected from Chu) *Zhou Bo(Also his friend) RIVALS *Xiang Yu *Gan Wei *Fan Zheng *Han Sheng *King of Qi(Supposed to be ally) *Yu Chi(Former friend) *Wang Lu TRIVA PICTURE GALLERY Category:Male Category:Han army Category:Protagonist Category:Peasant Category:Ruler character Category:Pei Province character